


Vestige of Peace

by MistRogue



Category: Warriors Orochi
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistRogue/pseuds/MistRogue
Summary: On the eve of the Mid-Autumn Festival, the Mystic Realm relished its last moments of idyllic peace.
Kudos: 2





	Vestige of Peace

The Mystic Realm was said to be hidden away in the highest mountains of the land - Kunlun Mountains. They say that it is a kingdom high above the clouds where no mortal was simply allowed through unless they have proven themselves worthy.

The realm was ruled by the omnipotent and benevolent Shangdi, the Heavenly Emperor, who resided in the Jade Palace. Guided by the Mandate of the Realm, he ruled over its citizens with sound judgement and equality.

In order to maintain the peace of the land, he called upon the powers of the realm to achieve such purpose. From a simple stroll in the mountains, he found a nest of four humanoid infants. Taking it as an auspicious sign, he took them in and tasked the motherly Xiwangmu to raise them. When each mystic reached their respective age of reckonings, they began to display more ownership of their fates and accept their responsibilities as dutiful inhabitants of the Mystic Realm. 

They eventually became known as the Constellations.

The oldest and battle-hardened Genbu, Chief of the Guard, was tasked to maintain the peace within the walls of the Jade Palace. He earned the nickname the “Black Warrior” for his armor and iron-willed decision making. He may no longer be seen in the frontlines engaging against demons, but his strength had not wavered.

The next to reach the age of reckoning was the Byakko, caretaker to the mythical fauna of the realm. Her fiery personality is matched by her passion to preserve the sanctity of her wards. She spends her days in the forests and basins, serving as chief of the border scouts of the Realm.

Two of the remaining Constellations reached their age of reckonings at the same time. The courageous and loyal Yinglong now served as one of the greatest generals at the frontlines against the rising threat of the demon hordes. While the demure and intelligent Fenghuang was tasked to remain inside and serve at the Heavenly Emperor’s side.

Unlike her three other companions who took up arms and made their names as warriors, Fenghuang made her talents known for crafting interesting magical artifacts and weapons to help her friends in the ongoing war against the invading demon hordes.

* * *

In one of the large outposts that held the defensive line of the Mystic Army, a demon horde had laid siege.

“UWAAAAAAGH!” a demon soldier cried out, launching himself into the air. 

Yinglong immediately turned around and thrust his swords into the demon’s abdomen. “I will not be taken by surprise so easily,” he declared.

As the demon soldier fell limp against his blade, Yinglong tossed the corpse aside. He raised his blade and shouted out a battle cry.

“Come demons, and face your death against my blade!”

His presence was imposing and had enough effect on the dwindling numbers of the sieging army that one of the demon generals began shouting orders for retreat.

Yinglong thrusted his blade forward to signal the Mystic Army soldiers to chase away the rest of the retreating demons. He lowered his blade and straightened up when he heard the sound of a galloping horse halt beside him.

“Impressive battle cry, Yinglong,” the rider commented. “Just in time too. I have just finished clearing out two demon camps.”

Yinglong grinned, “Unlike you, Fuxi, I had to deal with twice the number of two camps! You left me to deal with defending this camp!”

Fuxi rubbed the tip of his nose with a gloved finger. “Well, His Majesty didn’t put you in charge for no reason, Yinglong. He believed in your capabilities to quell this rising threat.”

The swordsman bowed his head, “Of course. This is for the peace of the Mystic Realm.”

Placing two fingers in his mouth, he let out a loud whistle. A bright red stallion galloped over and neighed as it stopped in front of Yinglong. The warrior got onto the saddle and held onto the reins.

“Let’s regroup the men and reorganize the defenses before we head back to the Palace and report to His Majesty,” Yinglong instructed.

Fuxi nodded as he let his broadsword rest against his shoulder pad. “A wise decision, my friend.”

* * *

As the victorious Mystic army returned to the main city, Yinglong immediately proceeded to the Jade Palace to report to the Heavenly Emperor. When he arrived into the throne room, he could see that Lady Byakko in her cloak of black tiger stripes and Master Genbu in his sturdy obsidian armor were present as well.

They were missing one more to complete their collective namesake.

It was Fenghuang’s absence that momentarily distracted Yinglong’s attention.

“Welcome back, Yinglong,” Shangdi spoke, recognizing the presence of the warrior. “I am sure Byakko and Genbu would be delighted to hear of your latest victory against our demonic threat.”

The Dragon knelt on one knee with his hands put together. “Of course, Your Majesty.”

He reported on the recent movements of the Demon Army. They had managed to maintain the defensive line for now. But there was no telling when the next attack will be. As each day passes by, more and more demon hordes are attacking the various points of entry into the Palace. This prompted Genbu to push for more security around the Jade Palace.

Shangdi leaned back against his throne, stroking his long white beard in thought. “Thank you for your valiant efforts, Yinglong. You have made me proud by showing great leadership and sound assessment of the current situation.”

He raised his hand as a gesture. “Until we find the source of these demon attacks, we are not truly safe,” he said. He turned to the other two. “Do what you must to ensure the peace. You may return to your duties.”

“Thank you, Your Highness,” the three Constellations chorused and bowed in unison.

As Yinglong closed the grand double doors behind him, he was smacked on the back by Genbu’s heavy hand.

“Great work out there, Yinglong,” Genbu said. He was a large male with a deep brash voice. His obsidian armor glistened against the sunlight. “Soon you’ll be the next Grand Commander if General Susasno’o will not attempt to fight for the position.”

“Don’t blow too much air inside his head, Genbu,” Byakko chided. Her eyes were cat-like yellow that was filled with mischief. She checked her fingernails. “Our dear Yinglong looked like he had something else bothering his mind.”

Yinglong shrugged his shoulders and went straight to the point, “Why is Fenghuang not present?”

Byakko and Genbu exchanged knowing glances at each other. It was no secret among them that Yinglong fancied the quiet Phoenix. He had made attempts to ask her out, but they were often embroiled in their continuous duties for the Realm. Byakko opened her mouth to answer, but they were interrupted by the intrusion of Fuxi.

“All done with the formalities?” Fuxi asked. When he received a nod for a reply, the man flashed a wide smile, as if his patience had brought pleasing results.

Genbu let out a loud laugh and waved, “You go ahead and enjoy, Yinglong. Byakko and I must return to our duties”

Yinglong’s shoulder eventually relaxed when the imposing presences of the Tortoise and Tiger left the area. He received another smack on the shoulders by Fuxi.

“Hey, hey, hey, lighten up!” Fuxi said. “Who would have thought that we would still be able to enjoy a bit of the Moon Festival! I heard Lady Chang’e is stalling the grand performance to celebrate our victory.”

Fuxi’s optimistic energy was so infectious that it made Yinglong smile as well. “I suppose that is enough reward for a job well done in this latest skirmish.”

* * *

The pair made their way to the courtyard where lively sounds from musical instruments were accompanied by laughter and chatter. The moment their presence was acknowledged, they were swarmed by happy claps on the back and cheers from the other mystic generals and party goers.

Being the more outgoing of the two, Fuxi raised his arms to calm the crowd down. “Thank you, thank you everyone! Yinglong and I do what we can to keep you all safe,” he said.

While Fuxi became the voice and engaged the crowd with his account of the battle, Yinglong listened quietly at the side. His attention was diverted when a white-haired youth approached him. It was one of the younger mystics, Taigong Wang.

“It was an expected win,” Taigong Wang commented, tapping his fishing rod against his shoulder. “But don’t hesitate to tap on my talents if you run into a more difficult battle,” he added.

“Oh they will, child,” spoke a suave female voice. “You just have to wait patiently for an opportunity.”

The newcomer was the radiant mystic Nuwa. Like Fuxi, she was as cheerful as the male mystic and possessed almost equal strength to him. She beckoned a server to bring over a tray with cups of wine. She plucked out a cup for herself and gestured to Yinglong to pick one up.

“Lighten up a little, Yinglong. You look like you are missing something,” Nuwa said.

Yinglong sipped his wine before giving a look around. “Fenghuang usually attends the Mid-Autumn Festival. She never misses this.”

“Oh, so you do notice what she likes,” Nuwa teased. 

Yinglong looked away, hiding his blush from the older mystic’s gaze. “Of course I do, Nuwa. I basically grew up knowing her my entire life,” he said. “It is our sense of duty that keeps us busy most of the time.”

“But you do harbor romantic feelings for her, don’t you?” Nuwa asked coyly.

“Everyone adores her,” Yinglong answered back defensively.

“You’re not answering the question, Yinglong.”

The crowd fell silent as the greatest mystic warrior Susano’o stepped onto the stage. His strong aura commanded respect that everyone bowed in salute.

“Rejoice, for once more our armies have pushed back once more the Demon Army that threatens our peace!”

The crowd responded with cheers.

Susano’o raised his wine cup to the party revelers. “Now, we toast to our heroes for keeping the Mystic Realm safe!”

“For peace and prosperity!”

* * *

As the celebration continued, the sound of the gong signaled the preparation for the grand performance. A solemn silence fell over the group as the fire lanterns dimmed their glow. Only the moonlight served as the spotlight for the platform in the center of the courtyard.

With another sound of the gong, the musician troupe began playing a new song. The crowd let out sounds of admiration as ladies dressed in shimmering robes entered the stage. The last to get onto the stage was none other than Lady Chang’e herself.

“The Moon shines her lovely face upon us,” she began. “Blessing us with the gift of reunion among friends and family.”

With those opening words, Chang’e raised her hands to signal to the musicians to begin playing a new song. In an unexpected twist, Chang’e began to sing rather than her usual dance during this special festival. The ladies in shimmering robes began to dance in tune to the song. Twirling with grace and in tempo to the beat, they enamored the crowd. 

Yinglong leaned forward with his elbow against the table. While the rest of the crowd enjoyed listening to Chang’e’s melodious voice, his eyes were fixated on a particular dancer. She stood out from the rest with her graceful movements. Her silver-blond hair with blue tips was styled with a golden headdress.

The man's heart skipped a beat when his gaze met her ocean blue eyes. 

Fenghuang.

The dancers congregated in the middle and struck an elegant pose when Chang’e finished her song. The performance elicited a standing ovation from the audience. Chang’e stepped forward to receive the loudest applause. Together with her dancers, they bowed simultaneously and filed out of the stage in a proper line.

The sound of a gong echoed in the air. It signaled the final hour before the celebrations came to a close. As the fire lanterns returned to their usual glow, so did the cheerful party chatter. Chang’e and her dancers reappeared into the courtyard, mingling with the rest of the participants.

Yinglong stood up from his seat and scanned the newcomers. He finally caught sight of Fenghuang among them. However, as he made his way through the sea of mystics, he was swarmed by the giggling dancers. He was able to catch her eye briefly before she disappeared once more into the crowd.

It was strange for Fenghuang to just leave the festival like that.

“You can try looking for her later, Yinglong,” Fuxi suggested. “You can’t just leave your fans hanging here.”

“No, I won’t,” Yinglong said. Politely excusing himself from his group, he jogged off into the direction of the hanging gardens.

Fuxi watched as his best friend departed from the scene. He nudged to Nuwa’s side. “It’s all or nothing for him now, huh?”

“He is simply following his heart, Fuxi,” Nuwa replied. “I only hope that he finds his answers soon.”

* * *

The hanging garden of the Jade Palace can be described as a cloudy paradise. Nature-formed pavilions littered the mountain peaks that stood above a sea of fluffy clouds. Yinglong stopped at the dock entrance of the garden. Even though there are bridges for the mystics to walk on, they hardly use them when they have been imbued with supernatural strength to jump or sorcery that enables flight.

Yinglong leapt from pavilion to pavilion, searching for the elusive bird. He knew this was her favorite place to hide when she was seeking inspiration for her next project. 

He landed on the dock of the highest pavilion in the garden. It was nestled at the peak of the mountain, giving a panoramic view of the full moon and Jade Palace below. Inside the pavilion, he found the Phoenix seated on a bench while viewing the moon.

She had changed out of the dancer’s garb and returned to her daily red robes with multi-colored trims. Her silver-blue hair combed straight. All traces of being the graceful dancer were gone. 

What remained was the very same Phoenix he learned to adore.

Yinglong cleared his throat and called out her name, “Fenghuang.”

“G-General Yinglong,” she squeaked in a startled voice. She turned around to see that it was the Dragon. “You… You’re here.”

She immediately stood up to bow, but Yinglong stopped her by placing his hands on her shoulders.

“There’s no need to be so respectful around me, Fenghuang,” Yinglong said kindly. “We’ve known each other for so long.”

“Why did you bother finding me, Yinglong? The festival’s not yet over,” Fenghuang asked.

Yinglong shook his head and said, “How could I not try and find you? You were not there when His Highness called to meet the Constellation. You left before the Mid-Autumn Festival ended.”

Fenghuang blushed and stepped away from his grip. “Oh… I didn’t realize you really wanted to see me, Yinglong.”

“There was never a day that I do not miss seeing your smile, Fenghuang,” Yinglong said softly. “Nor will I forget your dance tonight.”

Fenghuang pursed her lips, distracted by the thoughtful compliment. “It was my first time to dance in front of such a large crowd,” she said. “Did I do well?”

“You were the most graceful of them all,” Yinglong said. “I could not take my eyes off you.”

When he said those words, he found himself standing closer to her. All those moments he could have asked for her time - they would be torn apart by their duty. But tonight was special, he was able to hold her hands. They felt smooth despite all the wonderful artifacts she had created.

“This is… close,” Fenghuang commented. She looked up and almost melted at the intensity of his eyes.

Yinglong held her closer. “Indeed, Fenghuang,” he muttered. “Tell me... Am I worthy to the most beautiful mystic of the realm?”

He quietly waited for her response, hoping that she could understand how his heart yearns for her, and hers alone. How he marveled at her talent for the crafting arts and felt her happiness whenever it was approved by the Heavenly Emperor. How she made him look forward to returning to the Jade Palace safe and well to have her receive him at the gates.

The Phoenix opened her mouth to speak. Yinglong held his breath, waiting for his response.

“You are worthy, Yinglong,” Fenghuang said softly. She flashed a confident smile and added, “You haven’t noticed that I have crafted the best weapons just for you?”

Flashbacks of every piece of weaponry he received and every magnificent armor he wore flashed through Yinglong’s mind. How she would be there to see him off, or watch him put her inventions into action. It was then he realized that they were the Phoenix’s attempts in displaying her affection.

He pulled her face close to his. His bright eyes staring deeply into hers. His hand stroked her soft cheek. The moonlight reflected the deep emotions behind her eyes. A wave of passion reaching towards the surface world.

Their lips met. Waves of heat emanating as their bodies pressed against each other. When they parted for air, a soft breeze rustled the leaves creating a shower of pink petals around them.

“Fenghuang, I love you,” Yinglong uttered as he leaned his forehead against hers. Feeling her taste in his mouth gave him invigoration and inspiration.

“I love you too,” she said aloud. She gave him a smile that would have melted even the most stone-heart men. She pulled him down on top of her, landing on top of a magically conjured bed of clouds.

Yinglong’s eyes widened at Fenghuang’s actions. The modest and shy mystic had shed into her playful and alluring side. Appreciating her valor, he responded with a more passionate kiss on her lips.

With the blessing of the moon, their held on to each other towards a union of essence and spirit.

* * *

_Intertwined for this lifetime..._

Yinglong’s eyes fluttered open. His nose caught the scent of Fenghuang’s perfume. He could feel her hand stroking his hair. He pushed himself up from her lap. His cape was draped over her shoulders, subtly hiding love-bites and creases of her breasts.

A light blush heated his cheeks when his mind flashed the memorable moments of their passionate union. He wanted to enjoy her presence more, to savor this newfound relationship.

“My love, Yinglong,” she greeted with a smile.

“My love,” Yinglong answered back with a light kiss.

A bright red spark broke their kiss and caught their attention. In unison, they raised their hands and noticed a red glowing thread connecting them at the ring fingers. 

“Our fates are now intertwined,” Fenghuang whispered in wonder.

Yinglong reached over and held her hand. He said, “I am yours, as you are mine.”

The thread glowed as if agreeing with the observation. It faded in a shimmer of light.

* * *

The new lovers descended back to the entrance of the gardens hand in hand. They made a lazy effort to fix themselves, hoping for another chance of union inside a bedchamber. Their light-hearted conversation stopped when a wheezing messenger halted before them. 

The messenger panted, “General Yinglong! Lady Fenghuang! You must return to the Palace at once!”

Yinglong’s idyllic face changed to that of urgent concern. He shouted, “What is it? Speak!”

“Lady Byakko and her soldiers were attacked by demons during her nightly rounds! Master Genbu personally rescued and brought her back to the Jade Palace,” the messenger reported. 

Fenghuang felt her knees buckle and she had to lean against Yinglong who caught her. “Oh no, Byakko,” she gasped. 

“We must return now, Fenghuang,” Yinglong comforted her. Wasting no more time, he carried her up in his arms. “Hold on tight.”

As soon as Fenghuang had her arms around his neck, Yinglong mustered his power and took off into a giant leap towards the Jade Palace.

**Author's Note:**

> This work features familiar names in East Asian myths such as the Four Guardian Beasts, Mount Kunlun, and the likes. It also features familiar names in the Mystic Army of the Warriors Orochi series.  
> I took an interest in expanding as to how life was in the Mystic Realm before and after the rise of Orochi. And maybe how it affects their future interactions when the worlds collide.


End file.
